


Act 1-Usagi Tsukino- Sailor Moon

by SailorCallisto



Series: Sailor Moon Rewrite [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Act 1, Canon - Manga, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Sailor Moon Crystal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorCallisto/pseuds/SailorCallisto
Summary: Basically, a Sailor Moon rewrite in story form. It follows the manga and Crystal. (More Crystal content during the first three or so then leads into more of the manga.) R&R. The other acts can be found as well.





	1. Chapter 1

In this wide universe, where stars burn so brightly in such great number that their speckles are still visible from thousands of miles away. The planets cycle in their sleepy, repetitive dance, tracing their invisible roads and growing dark and light as the many days go on for eternity. All colours creep their tendrils across space and time, rich purples and blues and red gasses that entwine, the silence that presses around like a sedative. The universe so infinite cannot be moved by the infinitesimal planet within such a minute galaxy in the midst of this vast universe. And yet, when the planets themselves rise from slumber and go to war with the darkness, everything is affected. Every star, every galaxy no matter how small, every stone and shard of ice in a dark planet can feel the world awaken.  
Drifting so consistently around the blue planet was Luna. A great ball of molten silver, shining out with such delicate rays, reflecting every pale beam that touched its surface. It was a thing of mystery, legend, and beauty in the culture of the blue planet, and yet while it held such a renowned place for them, for the ancient Moon Kingdom, it was home.  
Sparkling on the surface Luna, stood a palace of crystal, clear and bright as a star. It's glassy appearance made every source of light bounce, making it seem as if the entire structure itself was putting out light. Transparent spires twisted into the darkness of space, towering over everything in sight, putting this Crystal Palace in the spotlight of everything. Princess Serenity leaped up the wide steps to the entryway, pale arms outstretched awaiting embrace to her beloved. Her thin white dress billowed behind her with the elegance of a goddess- for she could just be one with the amount of power she held. Golden rings wound around her lean waist, rapping against her body as she bounced up the stairway. Prince Endymion stepped out from behind a marble pillar, sharp toed shoes slapping against the stone flooring. His black cape that matched the dark of space, fringed with red wrapped around his ankles as he stepped forward, shouting,  
"Serenity!"  
"Endymion!" She gasped longingly.  
The Princess collided into his chest and pulled him closer, her magnificent sapphire eyes closing, lips hovering over his. Endymion paused to look into her beautifully serene face before leaning in for a kiss.  
***********************  
"USAGI!" Shouted a forceful voice. "USAGI. YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" Usagi's eardrums throbbed as her consciousness returned, the light glowing red from outside her eyelids. She rolled to the side, her eyes widening as she sat up in bed, the light burning in her vision. Glancing at the digital clack on her bedstead, she stifled a yawn.  
"Mum...." She squinted at the clock. "AH!"  
With lightning speed she threw her uniform on, tightening the large red bow on her chest. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier!?" Usagi raced down the wood steps, tripping on a step on her way down. Her rear bounced on each step till she reached the bottom, crying out every time she bumped down. The panic of being late left her with no time to feel the pain and bruises blossoming on her backside.  
Her mother crinkled the newspaper and peered around the kitchen wall, wavy lavender hair falling over her face. "Are you alright?"  
"I'm not alright." Usagi groaned, picking herself up, simultaneously attempting to tighten the two buns positioned on her head.  
Eyes still adjusting to the white morning light, she stumbled to the table and snatched up the pre-made lunch that her mother had packed, slipping it into her backpack.  
"I'm off. Bye..." Awkwardly waddling through the door, clutching her backside she heard her mother say,  
"Careful on the road!" Usagi had no chance to reply because the door already had slammed shut, leaving her in the stark brightness of the morning.  
Back in the kitchen, her mother sighed, glancing back at the black and white photo of a girl with knee-length blonde hair and a bow behind her head. She was positioned atop an office building, the mask obscuring her eyes, short skirt rustling in the wind as she stared distantly at the moon. Her ever-present white cat sitting serenely at her side, staring affectionately up at her. Sailor Venus. The hero that had saved Tokyo countless times and become quite an icon, there was a whole franchise dedicated to her, selling video games, costumes, and even juice boxes Sailor V themed. Nobody knew her identity, or even if she was mortal or not. The public had become obsessed with this new superhero to the point that she not only became the icon of Tokyo, but a practically a lifestyle.  
"Usagi," her mother groaned, "I just hope that you can learn from Sailor V."

Usagi raced across the sidewalk, sleep refusing to leave her eyes. Her blonde pigtails flew behind her, rippling methodically. "Late... Why does morning have to come every day?" Tuning the corner, Usagi yawned closing her eyes for a half a second, feeling the warmth of the yawn spread over her. Suddenly, something squishy lay under her shoe, wriggling for the split moment that her foot was on it. She stumbled comically, arms out to catch the fall. As her center of balance flipped, Usagi fell hard, the concrete scraping into her forearms, burning, but not enough to tear skin. The blue backpack tumbled and skidded to a halt, halfway to traffic. Her whole body vibrated with adrenaline, panting against the warm sidewalk. Breathing hard, Usagi flipped around, searching frantically for the source of her trip.  
"What was that?"  
On the ground was a small furry mound, coat inky back and shimmering in the sunlight, lying on its side and struggling to move.  
"A cat!" Arms weak and shaky, Usagi rose and knelt at its side, ignoring the throbbing scuffed skin. "I'm so sorry!" Taking the small cat into her arms, it like liquid, melting into the shape of her body and palms, silky fur slipping against her skin. Upon its forehead, two small band-aids crossed in an X, lifting at the corners and picking up stray strands of hair on the sticky section. It moved its head to the side, paw flexing weakly in attempt to take the bandage off. Usagi's eyebrows lifted, sympathy washing over. She leaned in to peck its forehead with a kiss, bit before she got within an inch of the cat's head, it suddenly began to move again. With both paws, the cat extended its claws and raised its paws, scratching the skin between Usagi's nose.  
She drew back, almost releasing the cat in pain. Crying out, her face stung with tears and parallel wounds arching across her nose. She sniffed, holding back the tears as she wiped the wounds with her left sleeve.  
"You didn't have to scratch me!" She grumbled, glaring. The cat, unfazed, pawed at the Band-aids, whining and crying.  
Mouth pursed, Usagi peeled back the edge of the brown fabric, taking the overlapping layer with it. The cat immediately jumped from her arms, leaping to the and scrambling up a nearby brick wall. Usagi dropped the bandage and furrowing her brow, for beneath the bandage was a tiny bald patch in the perfect form of a crescent moon. Symmetrical, the moon hung as if lying on its back, the black fur fringing its edge fluttering in the wind. It was a strange sight, one that made her stare and wonder about the story of how such a thing had been put there. Suddenly, she remembered.  
"AH! I'm gonna be late!" She screeched. Picking herself up, Usagi scooped up her bags and stumbled around the corner, clutching the scratches on her face that felt hot to the touch. Already, she had dismissed the incident and already had her mind on other topics such as the method of punishment her teacher would use on her.  
The tiny cat perched upon the ledge, staring in the same curious fascination that Usagi had to it. It's ruby red eyes flashing before it scurrying down the wall to report its finds.  
Could she be the one?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The enemy arrives....

On Luna, another kingdom was made, one created with the power of darkness and evil. Shrine like, it blended into the dark side of the moon with such stealth, not even the all knowing Moon Kingdom could cave any clue to its existence. For only the ones with the darkest heart, the most twisted souls could ever have the desire to travel down such paths as these. The palace was blood red, moon rock creeping up the sides of the structure like vines would have on the blue planet. Dust collecting in every crevice, blowing swiftly and constantly changing.  
Within the palace was a gaping hallway, encased by stone and lacking windows, it had a cold, empty tone to it. Across the hallway, lined with pillars, was a throne of ruby and emerald, sitting upon the throne was something far more terrible that the horrific building around it. A woman with too long of arms, too long of legs perched elegantly, auburn red hair cascading over her shoulders like a waterfall of blood. The dark, puce coloured dress squeezed against her curving form, having a slightly revealing neckline. Her eyes were sharp as a hawk's, deep magenta, the only expression visible was a merciless hunger. A golden tiara nestled within her bulk of hair, curling over her forehead and glimmering and proving her high status as queen of the Black Moon Kingdom. She was the terribly and tragically beautiful, Queen Beryl.  
Kneeling before her was a servant clad in grey-blue uniform with the lapel buttoned over their chest. Wavy blonde hair hung in front of his face, parting on the right side to hide the ice blue eyes that glared at the ground, waiting to be addressed. A jagged scar marred his feminine features, a ragged, white mark that hung over his brow, even lighter in tone than his skin which glowed milky white like the surface of the moon. A small smile played over his lips while trying to hold back the twitching in his fingers that rested on his chest, anxiety making them spasm.  
"Jadeite." She rumbled. "Show me your power." Queen Beryl spoke in a deep, resounding voice that echoed the hallways. She raised her square jaw and sat straighter, making her already dropping neckline droop farther. Jadeite grinned and hesitantly stood, not daring to make eye contact with his queen. Taking a deep breath he summoned all of his strength from within, feeling the magic's energy spark beneath his skin until everything seemed dim compared to the storm inside. Releasing a mere smidgen of the power, he let small emerald flames rush up from nothingness on all sides of the room. The green flames flickered and danced across the stone walls, encasing them within the throne room that rapidly filled with looming shadows cast from the fire. All of the previous coldness of the room evaporated, growing to a stifling heat that pressed into every molecule of bare skin. It started to become uncomfortably warm underneath his thickly woven uniform, but this was necessary for effect to show his immense power.  
Jadeite listed his head, looking for signs of admiration from the queen, she refused to let a single drop of emotion leak from that stone facade of hers. It remained totally unfazed, impatient if anything. Licking his lips he spoke without permission,  
"Come out....our great evil that serves its master." Jadeite turned his back on the queen, a risky move, but necessary. Gracefully, he raised his hand parallel to the floor. Swallowing with anxiety and praying that it would be enough, he unleashed the electricity that raged inside, feeling the seed of magic that he left behind. Stepping back, they observed the scene, Jadeite confident.  
The floor cracked open, only a tiny fissure but big enough to draw the eyes attention. From it spewed a cloud of grey dust, almost dissipating after a second to be swept away by the wind. Starting small, a wisp of smoke trailed out and started to grow, it billowed into a great whirling cloud that tousled Jadeite's hair. Rising into a pillar it took the form of a shadowy body, curvy and obviously female. No eyes or hair it hung in the air like a puppet, for that is what it was. Even if Jadeite chose to give it human traits, it was mere magic to be controlled with a twitch of a finger.  
Squinting, he refused to turn around to see if Queen Beryl had any slight reaction, but instead spoke to the being,  
"Go ahead." He muttered cryptically. "Retrieve the Legendary Silver Crystal."  
The humanoid form faded at the edges in response, pulsing and changing form until it appeared to be a solid being obscured by shadow. The silhouette grew shoulder length hair and shrunk slightly, its edges retaining solidity. The creature of smoke bowed, crossing its right arm over its chest. As quickly as it had appeared, the being vanished in a ripple like TV static, jumping into nothingness. Jadeite grinned.  
This should be enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clues?

"Usagi Tsukino! Are you late again!? Stand out in the hallway!" Miss Haruna screeched as she pushed Usagi out the door, into the empty hallway. Slamming the classroom door shut, it rattled the thin windowpane on the verge of breaking.  
"Yes miss...." Usagi mumbled, shook by the harsh words. Sighing, she pressed her lips tight and leaned against the wall, her head bumping back in exasperation at the constant punishment. The grip on her bag tightened and made her knuckles turn white as the anger crushed her inside out.  
"I can't believe she made an innocent girl like me stand outside." Usagi grumbled. Staring at the window out of boredom, she watched as the tiny particles in the air fluttered in the beams of light. It was just like in her dream with the princess.  
She recalled the heavenly memory of sleep and closed her eyes, imagining the scene play out again. The princess clad in white, gold bangles bouncing as she leapt into the prince's arms to be met with a kiss. The princess was so beautiful. Usagi thought, patting her face as a blush crept up her neck. I wish I was a princess too. Then I wouldn't have to go to school anymore.  
Her stomach rumbled, the emptiness of hunger spreading all over her body. The memory vanished as Usagi audibly whined, mouth turning down in a frown.  
Ugh, I forgot breakfast. So.... hungry.  
Kneeling down, she placed her bag on the floor with a thump and fished through it, returning with a tiny, pink lunch tray. Unclasping the chopsticks from the side of the plastic tray, she giggled and balanced a chunk of chicken between the two sticks.  
"Let's eat" she whispered with a mischievous glance to the classroom door. Giving an invisible toast to an invisible friend, she devoured the chicken.  
Suddenly, the door swung open and most likely dented the opposite wall with the door handle. Usagi jumped back and accidentally dropped her lunch, making it tumble and spatter all over the hallway.  
It was Mrs. Haruna.  
"Tsukino san! What are you doing now?!"  
*************************************************************************************************  
"Usagi, you are absolutely unbelievable. No other girl would dare eat lunch before class." Naru scolded.  
Naru had been Usagi's friend since grade school. She had a rich family, sharp mind and quick tongue, not to mention beautiful. Naru liked her red hair short cropped and tied back with a bow, her large grey eyes full of intelligence and life. Everybody envied her luck, in the hope that it would someday rub off on them, they befriended her- making Naru one of the most popular girls at school.  
Usagi buried her head in her crossed arms in shame, slumping in her chair to the point that half her body was under her desk. With a groan, she banged her head on the wooden desk.  
"I just-" She didn't get to finish because in that moment, Umino popped up.  
"How was your exam Usagi? I didn't prepare much this time but...." He rubbed the back of his head, raising the graded test that read 95%. Umino was the classic, annoying, big glasses nerd. Spiky brown hair and stocky body, he tried to make himself look bigger with fat, wooly jackets, but it only managed to make him look even more ridiculous.  
Usagi rolled her eyes at Umino's weak attempt at being flirtatious, putting her head back on the table and waiting for his annoying voice to cease talking. Naru crossed her arms, impatiently waiting for him to move on.  
"Exams are just like games!" Blah blah blah "You just aren't trying hard enough." Blah blah blah. Her head throbbed with an oncoming headache. Naru shoved past Umino with a sour expression, letting her gaze roam the ceiling. She had gotten an 85% while Usagi sported a flat out 20%.  
"Have any of you guys heard about the jewelry shop robbery?" Naru asked, trying to change the subject casually, but her tone was sharp and the topic too sudden to be something offhand. Then Usagi remembered, Naru's family owned a jewelry shop. That's why she had been acting so tense lately.  
"Mhmm." Usagi began. "There have been a lot of crimes lately. It's terrifying." She was happy to bring the topic away from her latest screw up. Umino's eyes suddenly got even bigger with excitement behind the spectacles he wore.  
"Sailor V caught all of the robber, remember?" Everybody had already heard the entire story and collectively decided to ignore him.  
"I can almost relate to the robbers. You know?" Usagi sighed dreamily, resting her chin on her hands. "All of those jewels and crystals and sparkles...." Envisioning all of the expensive merchandise made her long for it even more.  
"Usagi!" Naru snapped. "You shouldn't think that way!" Umino chuckled creepily under his breath. "My family's shop is having discounts if you want to come over Usagi. I'm sure we can lower the prices even farther for you." Usagi jumped out of her seat at the offer.  
"Can we go after class?" She tried to keep her voice low but it was too shrilly to be ignored, several other students glanced resentfully at her.  
"Sure thing, you'll love the sapphire we have on discount, it'll match you eyes so well."  
*************************************************************************************************  
Jewelry OSA. P  
read the sign that was engraved over the entryway with snow-white marble. It was a grand building that resembled a Greek structure with two pillars on each side and thick glass doors that couldn't be shattered with a bullet. Usagi's heart thudded so hard it felt as if it were to soon burst from excitement as she leapt up the steps, subconsciously pretending to be the princess from her dream.  
She quickly darted to the side to avoid a couple who was leaning outside of the building, the tall, golden haired woman with a boyish cut refusing to enter the store, although the other woman nudged her playfully- convincing her girlfriend to take a peek inside. Usagi wished that she could have such a beautiful relationship as theirs seemed to be.  
"Wait, Usagi! Let's go through the back door, it'll be less crowded." Naru called. But Usagi didn't hear that of course, she was too busy pressing her cheeks and nose against the glass, staring at a smaragdine crystal as long as her thumb. Naru pressed her hands to her lips to suppress a giggle at her overly excited friend. Approaching her, she recognized the stone set into a golden ring, her mother had paid thousand to ship that overseas.  
"That middle one? That's called Pigeon's Blood Ruby, worth one million yen. Not discounted of course." Usagi's ecstatic grin fell, she sucked her teeth, glancing at Naru as they entered the shop through the front despite Naru's persistent attempt to go through the back door.  
Even Usagi who loved all people -the more the better- thought that this was a little bit too much. At least one hundred people packed into such a small space, chattering and screaming happily when they found something they liked. It was a madhouse of volatile women.  
"I told you." Naru muttered flatly, barely audible over the stampede of people. "Oh! Mom!"  
Only about five feet away from the security sensors on either side of the door stood Naru's mother with a red and white megaphone, shouting at the customers to check out the string of pearls "Forty percent off! String of pearls! Forty percent off!" The mother paused when she heard Naru's shout and flipped around to see the two of them. Her full red lips were unnecessarily painted with hot pink lipstick, a whole coat of makeup covering her face and neck, each strand of crimson hair was perfectly glossed back over her forehead to be met with a blue bow studded with rubies. A smoky grey pencil skirt fitted over her curvy body, the colour matching her eyes perfectly.  
"Ah yes, hello girls." She addressed them too formally, sharp eyes scanning over their clothing. Obviously distracted, she made a halfhearted attempt to be friendly, "I can probably get your girls an extra discount. Here, take a look at this jade, it's only 1,500 yen, I lowered it 70% just for you, Usagi." She winked as Usagi gaped uncertainly at the jade necklace.  
"1500 yen? That's a lot. My mom won't want to get me anything after I got this test score." Scrunching her lips to one side, she examined the stone, glimmering green and polished, studded within a 16 karat gold neck ornament. " Is that the cheapest you can go?" Her voice got quieter in disappointment. Taking a deep breath, Usagi felt her heart squeeze, "I've kinda gotta go home actually. Thanks, but...." She stopped when she saw Naru's mother's expression turn hard.  
"I understand. Naru-Chan, please escort Miss. Tsukino out." Cheeks sucking in, Naru looked questioningly at her mother.  
"Sure, mom." Usagi rested her chin on her chest in embarrassment. They turned their backs on Naru's mother and exited the shop into the bright sunlight.  
"That was weird." Naru commented. " My mom never has sales, and she has never been so rude to you before." Glancing sideways at the ground, Usagi tried to turn on her natural smile.  
"It's okay, she must just be distracted. You go on, I can walk home." She managed to smile graciously as she watched Naru turn back to the shop.  
"Bye!" Naru called, disappearing with a ding of the door bells. Usagi waved, her smile shrinking again, bad luck just seemed to follow her everywhere.  
Reaching her hand into her pocket, she found the crumpled test that was marked with a giant red marker reading 20%. With a nasty grunt, she wadded up the paper and tossed it over her shoulder. There was a smacking noise and then the distinct sound of paper hitting solid.  
"Ow! What the heck was that for?" Usagi gasped and turned around, clutching her bag. A man not much older than herself stood only a couple feet behind her. He had floppy black hair that covered his right eye, the other eye cobalt blue and filled with indignation. A black tuxedo was fitted perfectly, red, silky tie hanging from his neck, and in his hand held her crumpled test.  
She blinked and raised a hand to her mouth,  
"I'm so sorry!"  
"Hey little miss Bump Head! Are you trying to make bumps on my head too?" He teased, but without a smile.  
Her expression turned angry, she grabbed her blonde buns and ducked her head menacingly.  
"Excuse me, these are not bumps! It's a hairstyle!" He ignored her, uncrumpling her test. Smirking, the boy read her score.  
"20%? You need to study harder miss Bun-Head." He sneered, shoving the rumpled paper back into her face. She fingered the edges, blind for a second before ripping it off.  
"Mind your own business! Who wears a tuxedo in the afternoon anyway?!" His head tilted back, eyes widening. Usagi released her angered expression as a vision flashed over. The illusion flashed white for only a second, Usagi thought she was hallucinating. A castle- no. A palace. Made of white marble and crystal, glimmering against a starry sky. It disappeared too fast for her to make anything of it, but she was sure that he felt something as well. It was the same as in her dream.  
Blinking the sight away- absolutely stunned, she swallowed and turned away resentfully, not daring to look back at him. Clenching her teeth, she remembered her bag and was forced to back up to grab it again.  
Who the heck was that guy? Her heart still thudded painfully fast and she drew her bag up to her chest in nervousness.  
The boy bit his lip in thought. What was that vision? Who was that girl? He dismissed her as an annoying schoolgirl and turned around to face the shop window.  
This is quite a large jewelry shop. He grinned mischeiviously, letting the pad of his finger caress the glass case. They might just have it.  
"The Legendary Silver Crystal." He let the words flow over his tongue, the taste making him long for it more than ever.  
But the memory of the flashing vision made him swallow hard, for maybe, just maybe....  
Could she be the one?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cat is always watching....

Usagi hunched over on the arcade stool, jabbing at the controls and toggling joysticks. On the screen, the mini, cartoon version of Sailor V jumped around, dodging zombie arms and swiping her Venus stick. Usagi's eyes refused to blink, completely entranced by the pixelated screen.  
"Can't....defeat them!" She muttered to herself, making Sailor V duck under the swinging arms of a red eyed zombie. The one on the other side swung before she could enact her crescent beam, throwing Sailor V back and making another tiny heart in the upper right corner pop and die.  
"Usagi!" Came a voice behind her, soft and joking. "Did you get distracted on you way home?" It was Motoki, he works at the arcade part-time. He is sweet and kind, not to mention good looking. Usagi had always had a little crush on him. She didn't take her eyes off the screen, doing her best to avoid the attacks that the zombies put out. The last heart left beat vigorously in the corner, on the verge of death.  
"You need some skills. Here." Motoki leaned over her shoulder, light brownish blonde hair brushing against her own yellow tails. He took hold of the controls and Usagi's hands fell into her lap, face turning as red as an apple. She watched his focused profile twitch as he regained her three hearts by killing two zombies with a swivel kick.  
"Okay, now that gave you enough energy to use your crystal blaster. There isn't much time, quick!" Motoki tensed his face as Usagi clenched her teeth, trying to concentrate as the zombies closed in. With a flick of a yellow switch and the red button, Sailor V's hair flew up as a dome of light circled around her, dissolving the zombies to bits.  
Usagi clapped her hands in glee, bouncing on the foam cushion. Motoki grinned sideways, his endearing smile growing- still considering her as a mere friend.  
"We did it!" She squealed, eyes lighting up childishly. Biting her lip and smiling widely, Usagi raised her hand for a high five.  
"Mrroww" a cat's whine from behind interrupted her. Indignation crossed her as she turned her head in its direction. Standing on four stubby, black legs was the same cat from earlier- the one she had stepped on.  
"Oh! It's the cat from this morning!" Usagi raised her eyebrows, watching its enormous ruby- red eyes stare curiously at her.  
"Ah, this cat." Motoki chucked, with an obvious look of recognition in his eyes. "I've seen her wandering around here the last couple of days. Usagi pointed and giggled,  
"Look at the bald patch on her forehead, it's like a crescent moon!"  
Then suddenly, as Usagi stared, the cat's expression got moodier as if a shadow crossed over its face. She sucked in a breath and watched uncertainly as it's red eyes seemed to bore into her mind, analytical, unlike anything she had ever seen.  
This cat was not normal.

*************************************************************************************************  
It was nearly dark by the time Usagi got home again, her head aching from the constant excitement of the day. Holding her school bag, she opened the front door which was never locked, shouting into the empty hallway,  
"Mom? I'm home!" Usagi rested her bag near the door and hung her jacket on the hook screwed to the wall. Peering around the corner, she spotted her mom wiping her hands on a dishrag.  
"Hello, Usagi," her mother spoke mildly. "I ran into Umino-kun today, his score on the test was 95!" Her tone was gleeful and not in the least worried about her daughter  
That Umino and his big mouth. Usagi clenched her fist as her mother leaned over to smooth out the crumpled test paper in her bag. She clapped her hands over her mouth, turning to glare angrily at Usagi.  
"Twenty percent?!" She shrieked, lowering the page to reveal her furiously arched eyebrows. "Usagi?!" Her mother's eyes scrunched together, unable to even look at her daughter directly. "Don't come home at all if you get scores this low!"  
Usagi's mouth gaped as her mother pushed her out of the open door and into the cold night. The door rattled shut as the lock from the inside clicked. Flipping around in horror, Usagi felt the tears prick the back of her eyes.  
"Wait, no! Mom!" She breathed hard, staring at the firmly locked door as her left eye watered. "Mom, please! Mom!" A flat, dry voice spoke from behind her.  
"What are you doing Usagi?..." it was Shingo, her little brother three years younger. He knew exactly what was going on but asked just to spite her. Usagi didn't even bother to turn around as she shook her head, trying to wrap her mind around the fact that her mom had just kicked her out of the house. With a sob, she let her arms hang limply at her side as they shook with rage and denial. " You got kicked out again, didn't you. Stupid Usagi." He smirked as he passed her, taking out a house key from his pocket.  
"Let me in, Shingo! Why did mom give you a key and not me?!" Usagi tried to snatch the key away but he pulled away too fast. He smoothed his blonde hair back sprint a sarcastic grin, gloating.  
"Cause I don't get kicked out like you, and at least mom can trust me." Sticking out his tongue, Shingo unlocked the door, relishing his triumph over his older sister. Usagi gathered all of her strength combined with anger towards Shingo, her mother, that weird boy in the street, Mrs. Haruna, and herself.  
"Sailor V kick!" She shouted gutturally echoing through the street, but right as she swung, Shingo slipped through the doorway and locked it shut. Usagi's leg collided into the door, the sudden impact making her fall back. Her mind fuzzed with pain and indignation. Clutching her foot, Usagi sobbed, salty tears dripping past her nose and chin only to spatter on her uniform.  
"Mom! Shingo!" She screeched. "Please let me in! Ple- ese!" Her voice broke as she collapsed on the porch, lifting her chin to the sky in bleak misery.  
Usagi didn't see the shadow of a cat with a crescent moon shape bald patch flit by, watching her every move.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So that's what going on with Naru's mom....

Naru felt her stomach contract in hunger, she had hardly eaten all day except for the measly lunch that she had eaten at school. She craved something solid and hearty such as shrimp with spicy sweet sauce, or buttered, squash. The thought of them made her stomach grumble. Unfortunately, her mother never wanted to pay for expensive meals, for while they had plenty of money to spare, her mother was careful with spendings. She groaned and placed her open history textbook on the bedstead, her mind still circling around various historical figures and the longing for dinner. Staring at the ceiling, Naru thought about how strange her mother had been acting lately. The huge sales, her unfeeling mannerisms, and the great amount of time she spent in solitude. Maybe she would cave and let them buy something gourmet for once, for there was no set plan on dinner tonight. At least not together. Naru would probably have to make something on her own but it never hurt to ask.  
Rolling from the tangled sheets, Naru tread softly across the carpeted floor and dashed up the stairs to where her mother probably resided. She passed by her father's old room, where they used to play and talk. He had died several years ago and it was still a sore spot for Naru, able to picture his happy face when he came home from work only to see her. She hadn't entered his bedroom for along time, not wanting to disturb things exactly how he left them. Every once and a while when she was feeling down, Naru would peek her head in the doorway so she could smell his scent that retained after so many years. Even now, it was painful to pass by, the memories returning so swiftly as she caught a whiff of his aroma, roses, resin, parchment and spring. Frowning, she tiptoed past to where her mother had kept herself locked up for the last couple days except for the store hours. Not even leaving to go to the bathroom.  
That was strange. She hadn't gone to the bathroom in days?  
Gulping, she tread lightly to the mahogany door, carved elaborately with medieval looking scenes. She was about to turn the door handle just as a voice came from within. It sounded strangely like her mother's, deep and rich with life, slight traces of an accent on some words. This voice was definitely her mother's, but it was......not her. Cold and sharp, enunciating each syllable with such force that it felt like knives to the ear. Naru held back a gasp, sliding her ear to the crack in the door, closing her eyes so as to focus.  
"Stupid humans!" The voice proclaimed.  
Why was she talking to herself? Is she going insane? Naru pressed her lips together in worry. What was going on?  
"They have no idea why they are suddenly loosing their strength." She uttered something inaudible but the tone was joyous. "Keep buying my jewels, humans! Give me your energy!"  
Naru pressed three fingers to her lips in fear for her mother. Standing, she readied herself to call the police, for either her mother was some sort of criminal, or she was going insane. Neither were good. But both required law enforcement. Glancing down the spiral staircase about ten feet away, she wondered how she was going to reach the first floor telephone in time.  
Suddenly, her stomach let out a growl.  
Naru clutched her stomach and made a dash for the staircase the moment she head the clip clip of high heels approaching. Just as the door was opening, Naru turned around to see her mother standing in the doorway. But this was not her mother.  
Her face was as pale as the moon, emaciated and looking as if holes were bored into her cheeks, eyes so sunken they looked like shadows themselves. Every tiny fang poked out from over her lips, yellowing and looking like the devil. Her hair was longer and grey, frizzed at the ends. A bright yellow star shape was engraved into her forehead, muscle and tissue visible under the cut, the nose barely existed anymore, only two nostrils drilled into its face. It stared so forcefully at Naru, as if it were feasting on her sight with those grotesquely shrunken pupils. Naru couldn't even look into them without feeling faint. She stumbled back, eyes huge, unconscious of her actions she wasn't even sure of her name anymore.  
"Mom..." she uttered, collapsing against the door. "Stop! No!" The creature prowled closer, not only its irises red, but the whites of its eyes as well. The only sensation Naru could feel was the overpowering fear that seemed to numb any other sensation except the painful bump of her heart against her ribs.  
"Your mother is sleeping in the basement. I cannot let you live now that you have heard my secret!" Its fangs elongated, claws sprouting from the tips of its fingers like wicked knives.  
Positively paralyzed, Naru could do nothing as the creature stepped closer, its silvery hair falling over its face, but not enough to see the pure insanity reflected in its eyes as it swiped it's claws at her chest.  
Naru screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Sailor Guardian????

Thankfully, after sometime of crying and begging, her mom had given in to let her inside and instead made her stay in her room without dinner. While it was better than sleeping out in the cold, she was still miserable, not being able to access any of her manga books or video games. Her mother had made a point to only allow textbooks in her room for the time being. Instead of studying, Usagi decided to take a nap. She scrubbed the dried tears from her cheeks, and promptly collapsed upon the bed, utterly exhausted from the day, not even bothering to unbuckle her shoes.  
Her bed was well worn and unmade, fuzzy stuffed animals toppling on her. The sheets wrinkled and twisted, pushed back to the foot of the bed while the pillows had somehow landed on the floor, but it was good enough for Usagi. She curled up on the blank mattress, shoes and all, not even sheets, falling unconscious almost immediately.  
She dreamt of fear, flashing lights, blood stains on cold stone. Running, running, running as fast as she could, with the speed that no human could accomplish. A warm hand took hers and pulled her along, blind to anything except them. He was a lover. A prince. A warrior. Hand in hand, they thundered across the hard path, explosions on either side. In the man's hand that led her so swiftly was a sword of black iron, engraved with runes. His cape, red on the inside and black on the outside rippled behind him as his hand pulled her to where she was blind. Usagi couldn't see his face but she knew who he was.  
Endymion.  
She screamed in fear and released his hand, swinging around to face an enormous beast that opened its mouth- roaring, but she couldn't hear anything besides her thundering heartbeat. It was snakelike and red as blood, spiked ridges leading up its thick body. Two skeletal legs attached to its upper body, the only support that the rest of its body had. Usagi backed away, looking to Endymion for help. and Even though his face was obscured by the wind blown black hair, she knew that he was calling out to her.  
Suddenly, she saw Sailor V speed along side her, hair rippling behind and body a mere streak in the air. She faced the monster head in a defensive stance, legs apart and arms up. But her arms were not there to shield her body.  
"Crescent beam!" Sailor V shouted, extending one arm and resting the palm on her left forearm. From her two pointed fingers came a blast of light, so powerful that it looked as if a heavenly being were to rise from it. Usagi could only view her back but she imagined Sailor V's expression clearly in her mind, determined and warrior-like, not hesitating to kill to protect her princess. Usagi shielded her eyes, but before she did, from the explosion of white light came a whip studded in precious gemstones. It's end wrapped around the neck of the beast, grinding through skin and bone. Sailor V's steady hand jerked back, drawing the monsters head to the ground, it's mucked nails tearing through stone. Thrashing and making it's silver blood splatter in all directions, its motions caught Sailor V and pulled her to the ground. Hand still wrapped tightly around her whip, she was dragged on her stomach and thrown into the air with a jerk of the monster's neck. Sailor V had lost her upper hand, the beast utilizing its strength and connection to her.  
Endymion charged with his black iron sword, catching the monster unawares as it attempted to throw the guardian off. He slashed at the only reachable limb, almost tearing off a toe. The creature roared, however inaudible to Usagi's ears. With a flick of its head, it threw Sailor V. She flew fifty feet to the side in a flash of yellow and orange, still unable to let go of her Crescent whip. She smacked into the wall, suddenly falling limp. Endymion cut the whip in half as it soared over his head.  
"SERENITY!" His eyes became huge, sweat dripping down his temple as he reached out for her, dropping his sword. Usagi was too close, the monster laid its glowing green eyes onto her tiny form, ripping its black claws down her face.

"Usagi! Wake up!" She woke, breathless and throat raw. Her eyes felt dry, as if she had never closed them, heart beating wildly and blood rushing in her ears. Taking a moment to breathe, she slowly sat up, reassuring herself that it was all a dream.  
Just a dream.  
But why did her face burn when she touched it? What was that voice? Nobody was in her room. Why did her throat still feel raw as if she had been screaming out for Endymion? It seemed too real.  
"Usagi!" The same voice coming from behind her back. Still shook, she flipped around, suddenly paranoid. It was......the cat? It was definitely the cat from this morning, it's fur sleek and black, a bald spot in the shape of a crescent moon, sitting on the window ledge licking her paw peacefully. But.....it was talking. Usagi yelped, she didn't remember standing, but she backed across the room in confusion and mild fear.  
"Cat talks?" Was all she could manage, peering through her fingers, hip bumping against the door handle.  
"Yes. My name is Luna. I've been looking for you Usagi-chan. Thank you for helping me back there. The band-aids disabled my speech power, and it disturbed my seeking and tracking abilities. Kids around this neighborhood can be so rude." Its voice was quavering and feminine, warbling over words difficult for native Japanese speakers. A hint of sadness touched her words, full of knowledge and dark memories of the past. The tone was haunting, despite Luna's kind words. The cat continued to speak in a matter-of- fact manner. "I'm so glad to have finally met you, I don't know what I'd have done if I couldn't find you." Luna leapt to the floor with a light thump as she hit the carpet. Looking up at Usagi affectionately, she appeared to be preparing to speak again.  
"Goodnight." Usagi smiled sweetly and lay on the bed, curling tightly and tucking her knees against her chest.  
"Excuse me?" Luna did the cat-equivalent of raising her eyebrow, something she had picked up from watching so many humans. "Usagi-chan. This is not a dream." She scrambled onto the sheets, legs sinking into the mattress as she walked. Pawing at her face, Usagi refused to budge, convinced that she was still asleep. Sighing, Luna closed her eyes in exasperation.  
"Fine. I will make you understand. Here is a gift for you." Immediately, Usagi jumped back into motion again.  
"A gift? What is it?" She bounced on the mattress springs, making Luna nearly lost her balance and fall off the bed. Luna retrieved the pendant as quickly as possible, while she had her attention, and nudged it towards her proudly. Snatching it up and raising it up to examine it, she giggled with excitement.  
It was a golden disk only slightly smaller than her palm, glittering in the fluorescent lights. Engraved in the center was an upward turned arch that marked a darker crescent moon halfway through, a circle with a five pointed star, three half-circles surrounding it that got larger as it reached the edges. On four sides, crystals were studded into the golden disk, the first was smooth and gleaming blue, the second rugged along the sides like a hot coal, the third a shapely emerald with sharpened corners, and the fourth glowed yellow and appeared to be emitting light itself.  
"Wow, lookie! How cute!" She fingered the sides, mumbling something about finally getting what she deserved. Getting up to look in the mirror, Usagi tried to pin it to the center of her uniform bow, chattering about how beautiful it was and what a lovely dream this was.  
"Usagi-chan!" Luna chased after her, disrupting her reflection by standing in front of her. "For the last time, this isn't a dream! Right now in Tokyo, many vicious crimes are happening as we speak. You are the chosen guardian and you have a mission. Find your allies and defeat the villains. Then please....save our princess." Usagi chose to ignore Luna, admiring how the pendant looked with the bow. Suddenly, she gasped, leaping back from the mirror.  
"Luna! It's flashing!" Indeed it was, the star from the center glowing like a star, making all of the other lights in the room look dim compared to it. Luna smiled as well as she could with the limited facial expressions of a cat.  
"You still can't believe what I'm saying?"  
Usagi suddenly thought that it might have been a good idea to listen.  
Raising her left paw in an almost salute-like posture, Luna commanded with such sharpness that even Usagi was paying attention. "Repeat after me, say it loud. Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"  
Usagi opened her mouth in confusion, the light still flashing steadily. Uncertain at first, Usagi repeated, "Moon...Prism Power..." Luna mouthed Make Up. "Make Up!" She raised her voice along with her hand, feeling a warmth flow through her body.  
Ribbons shot forth from the broach, sucking energy from around the room and making the lights go dark. They flicked against her body and turned white, creating a tight body wrap, blue collar around her neck. A bow bloomed across her chest and more red ribbons covered her bare arms, transforming into snow-white gloves. A tickling sensation pricked her legs as blue boots appeared around her ankles, ears tingling and growing heavier as crescent moon earrings popped- sparkling into her earlobes. Upon her forehead, a gold tiara was conjured that had the mark of the moon upon it. She couldn't see it, but the weight was a satisfying feeling. Only a fraction of a second after, a pleated, cerulean blue skirt sprouted from her waist fluttering and swelling along with her hair as the transformation ended, the brilliant light dimming to match the low visibility of the rest of the room. Her buns felt heavy all of the sudden, her throat restricted breathing from a red band wrapped around it.  
"Luna...." She whimpered. Smoothing her gloved hand over the skirt and waist, touching the now warm broach, and glancing at Luna in distress. "I look like....Sailor V?" She stumbled against the wall, not wanting to accept the fact that this was not a dream.  
"Do you see now?" Luna questioned, looking distracted as she gazed at Usagi, as if sparking a sad memory. Suddenly, an alarm burst from above, not loud enough to wake anybody, but still painful to the ear. She jumped in surprise, trying to move away from the direct sound. But it was futile, for the sound was coming from the crystals embedded into her hair buns.  
Upon this realization, Usagi attempted to pry the stones straight from her head, desperately digging her fingernails into the edges of her hair, yanking and pulling painfully. A voice rose, louder than the alarms, a voice that Usagi recognized immediately.  
Naru.  
"Mom, stop! No, no no!" Her voice sounded choked with tears, full of terror.  
"Naru-chan!" Usagi pried open the door, still in her Sailor suit and rushed into the main room of her house. Thankfully, her family was already asleep and didn't see her dash away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First battle.... Tuxedo Mask?

Usagi burst through the glass doors that was still unlocked from previously that day, scanning the room as she heard a scream from the top of the spiral staircase. It was definitely Naru. Heart rapidly dancing in her chest, the faint scent of roses drifted from the balcony near the uppermost stair level. A tiny figure was making its way down, half falling, half running, and obviously in distress. A flash of scarlet hair whipped around the side, confirming that it was Naru. Usagi shrieked when she saw the creature that wove down the stairs, expertly maneuvering her way the fastest route down. Climbing over the railing and swinging to the next level, the beast resembled some demented, hellish monkey. It wore the same clothes as Naru's mother this afternoon, but besides that, nothing bore resemblance less. Rows of tiny white fangs embedded into her visible gums, for no lips were left. Only two deformed nostrils resided near the center of her large eyes, irises so shrunken that they were only two dots that swirled around in the middle of the whites. It was only a couple levels higher that Naru, and a whole lot quicker than her, snarling and falling closer, and closer, and closer...  
"Don't touch her!" Usagi screamed in desperation although she knew it would help nothing. The beast hardly glanced up, but Naru stopped altogether in relief and surprise.  
"Who are you?!" Somebody shouted, Usagi was too scared to distinguish who had just said that, Naru or the monster.  
"I'm...um..." she paused, unsure what to say. The creature knelt, balancing a precarious twenty feet above her. Suddenly, she realized that Luna had followed her, and was standing at her side, back arched and hair on end. Luna darted over to the window that reached from the floor to the top of the vaulted ceiling. Watery and pale, a perfect crescent moon hung like a halo in the upper right corner of the glass. Its eerie silvery beams falling directly onto her face, brightening the entire room with its pearly glow. Luna batted at the glass, her sinewy cries distorted as she traveled to a different side of the room. Usagi smiled softly, the intended meaning behind Luna's words seeming obvious all of the sudden.  
"I am Sailor Moon." Voice echoing in the suddenly silent building, her voice grew more confident, the taste of her new name gentle against her tongue. "I am the Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit. Guardian of Love and Justice." She lowered her head, crossing her arms over her chest, whipping her hair over her shoulder, tails weaving in a breeze that shifted through the open doorway. "I am Sailor Moon." She grinned almost malevolently, raising her voice. "And now, in the name on the Moon, I will punish you." Pride rose in her chest, strength summoned from the knowledge that she was like Sailor V, and she would defeat these criminals- this beast.  
Somewhere in that time, Naru had escaped the staircase, passing out against the far wall- thankfully far away from danger. The monster cackled, leaping from the current rail to a glass case filled with precious gemstones, miraculously still intact. It raised a cylindrical item into the air, its middle seeming to be filled with glowing red liquid, a bulbous light firmly positioned in the center and held inside by two silver caps on either end.  
"All of the servants who had contributed their energies to our great master," It took a breath with that gruesome, skinless mouth, "RISE!" Usagi didn't have a chance to say a word for in that moment, a skittering noise came from behind her. She gasped, turning around and backing into a glass case.  
Shuffling almost soundlessly through the open doors, around twenty people and counting of all ages and genders we stepping methodically toward her. Their eyes were dulled and lifeless, arms hanging limply at their sides, and all of them had one thing in common. They all had crystal, discount jewels, somewhere on their body. A woman with red eyes, but seemly exactly the same as the rest appeared to be leading, she raised an arm to halt all of those behind her, waiting for instruction from her master.  
The beast must have given some indication of what to do behind Sailor Moon's back, because the leader suddenly lunged, snatching at Usagi's hair with its pale arm. She dodged out of the way with a yelp, falling to the floor and skidding to a painful halt. Her knee gave out as she slid on the abrasive flooring, a large scrape forming on her kneecap that burned like fire. The woman kept after her, jogging with inhuman speed. Luckily Sailor Moon was not human either and was able to jump to her feet and clumsily run the opposite direction out of pure fear.  
"Sailor Moon, no!" Luna was safely out of reach from any mind controlled beings, tucking away into a dark corner, Usagi could still make out her glittering red eyes. "What are you doing?! Fight! Defeat them!"  
"What! How?!" Out of the blue, she turned the corner, and not just the dozen that she had seen before, there were hundreds of people making their way inside the building, their blank gazes focused on Usagi alone.  
They had surrounded her from all sides.  
Drawing back, her breathing had soon turned to hyperventilation, dizziness ebbing over her mind, stark terror paralyzing her senses and rendering her unable to feel anything except for horror and dread. Throat tightening, she sniffed back the tears that were gathering behind her eyes, mouth wavering into a shaky line. In a single breath, Sailor Moon let out a wail that could compete with the sound of a seal giving birth. Its deafening pierce rang in all directions, making the zombie-like people stop to cover their ears in pain. The sound waves echoed against glass and plaster walls, rippling out and pounding into everybody in the vicinity eardrums. The windows shattered, dropping bits of glass all over the room and leaving shards sticking up like knives in the near- empty windows. A blast of cool air blew in from outside, sending chills racing up Sailor Moon's arm, she cried and sobbed, kneeling on her scraped knee that still stung. The hundreds of mind- controlled beings twitched and fell to the ground in wake of her hideous scream. Even the monster that was still crouched on the glass case was forced to pinch its cauliflower ears closed.  
Sailor Moon was almost blinded by a mixture of her own tears and fear, but something reflected in the shards of glass that had almost impaled her back caught her eye. It was the vague shape of a man with a black top hat, silky black hair, and a cape- red on the inside, and black on the outside. She stopped her wails, mouth dropping in surprise and awe.  
Just like in her dream.   
"Sailor Moon, stop your crying! Do it now!" The man boomed, his voice deep and almost femininely lovely. She twisted her neck up to see....nothing. There was no man that called to her from the balcony in that rich, melodic voice that she had heard merely seconds ago. Was she hallucinating? Luna spoke instead, the zombies recovering and regaining mental composure, beginning to seek her out again.  
"You need to shout out 'Moon Tiara Boomerang!' Okay Sailor Moon?" Usagi grunted, nerves refusing to let her focus. Her nose still ran from her outburst, streaks of tears coursing down her cheeks. With quavering breath she followed Luna's instructions, shouting out,  
"Moon Tiara Boomerang!" She screamed, still unsure. A tickling sensation touched her forehead halfway through the phrase. The heavy, gold tiara beamed a warm, yellow light that shone on her eyes from directly above. She whipped off the band, watching as its edges grew wickedly sharp. It hovered over her palm, rotating in a full circle and speeding until it was just a flash in the air. Lips turning into a O shape, Usagi realized what she had to do, not kill the individual monsters, but instead the source that had controlled them all.  
In one solid movement, Sailor Moon whipped her hand back, the spinning tiara following her every movement, and just as the zombies began to close in again, she took aim and released the circular blade.  
It whizzed past the zombies and rammed directly into the foot long cylindrical piece that rested on its end, right next to the beast in Naru's mother's skirt. The cylinder shattered in a burst of syrupy red liquid, dissolving and winking away. The monster screamed, first in anger, then in agony, her body turning into grey stone and crumbling to dust, now only a small smear of dirt on the mahogany floorboards. The zombies collectively collapsed in a heap of bodies, the one nearest to Sailor Moon almost slamming its head n the corner of a table. She sucked in a breath and knelt at their side. Thankfully, she seemed to be breathing steadily, returning to normal. She stared at them in worry, but before she could check further, Luna spoke.  
"You've done it Sailor Moon! Don't worry, they will probably wake up in a few minutes, but you can't let them see you!" Luna crept closer to where Usagi knelt, out of breath, nudging her nose against her knee in comfort.  
"Well done, Sailor Moon. I still haven't found the Legendary Silver Crystal, but I saw something even more interesting today." It was that voice again, refined, rich with sadness and.... beautiful. She stood, glancing around in the rafters for the source of the voice.  
There he was, silhouette framed in the window of a lean body with wide shoulders, and top had rested at an angle upon his head. His cape rippled in the wind that was now free flowing because of the lack of glass. Usagi couldn't see his face, but she imagined well enough, handsome and yet delicate features. They stood there in stunned silence, Usagi below, yellow pigtails flying backwards, and this graceful observer so high above in his black tuxedo. At a particularly blustery moment, he grasped the corner of his cape and swished it forward, falling over the edge of the building without hesitation.  
Sailor Moon clapped a hand to her mouth in horror, immediately dashing to the frames of doors surrounded by a halo of shattered glass.  
"Wait Sailor Moon! You don't know who he is, it could be a trap..." Luna trailed off. Usagi had already ran from the building to see where the man had fallen, concern wiping her brain of any common sense. She stopped short in order to keep herself from falling into the flower bed, having to circle around to see the corner where he had jumped. Panting, she leaped over unconscious bodies as if playing a speed- round of hopscotch, her steps clipping loudly on the concrete. Ropes of hair pounded against her back as she bounded up and down, searching the skies for a falling man.  
He was in the air, directly below the glass-less window that he had jumped from, but he was not falling. His feet touched lightly onto the streetlamp, hardly regaining his footing before soaring to the next nearest pole where he sprang like a cat, continuing this until he was out of sight. But before he disappeared completely, Usagi was able to see his face in the light of the moon, face obscured by a white mask, black hair that gleamed and hung over his right eye. Just as she imagined, handsome yet with delicate features a mournful expression in his slanted blue eyes. He spoke once again his voice dignified and alluring, however faint.  
"My name is Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon... I will remember your name."  
Sailor Moon gaped at Tuxedo Mask as he seemed to soar through the starry sky of Tokyo, his cape billowing elegantly behind him.  
A blush crept into Sailor Moon's neck, spreading all the way to her ears.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jadeite's input on the matter...

Jadeite observed from the limited vision of the Dark Crystal Divination Device, only able to see Sailor Moon's warped form as she watched the sky. His attention wavered, the ball which ran from the mind strength fading to misty grey. Jadeite sneered, the heel of his palm smacking the ball in anger although it did nothing, not even shake. Tossing his head back, he turned his eyes to the ceiling in frustration because why, why, did something like this have to happen on his first try. It certainly would not give Queen Beryl a good impression of his powers.  
"Damn you, sailor Moon." Jadeite cursed, grinding his teeth. "Yield to me Moon, Venus..." Spinning around, he placed his head in hands, remembering how much the conjuring of the manipulation beast had drained him, and how much strength he would have to give up to create something stronger. But then, he had not expected an enemy then. He knew Sailor Moon's powers and now, he knew just how to take them away.  
Queen Beryl would not be pleased.  
I must get the Legendary Silver Crystal as soon as possible. Staring into the rough hewn wall of regolith stone, Jadeite contemplated his next moves, thinking of how to utilize his new knowledge in his favour. Sailor Moon's weakness was easy to pinpoint, she was easily distracted, unorganized, and was far too kind. He had seen the way she had tried to rescue the mysterious man, the concerned look that she had given the fallen energy servants, and her skittish manner when confronted with danger. A malevolent smile crept into his lips as a thought occurred to him.  
He knew exactly how to defeat Sailor Moon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?

"Okay, okay, get this. So- I passed out and, like, when this weird robber thing tried to scare me away. Before I passed out, I thought I saw-" Naru paused for effect, giggling with excitement as the crowd of anxious friends surrounded her, listening intently. "I thought I saw a Sailor Guardian come to save me!" She bounced in glee. " And guess what." She didn't wait for the other to guess for a second later she shrieked, "But it wasn't Sailor V! She was totally different!" Naru chattered on and on, retelling the tale to others who came late, describing the aftermath damage and the strangely dressed robber. Soon, the whole school had heard it, news reports having her over after school for interviews, the police asking her questions as the sole witness, Naru was temporarily famous, despite the fact that she was only conscious for about three seconds of the ordeal.  
As Naru continued to chatter, Usagi sulked against the wall near the classroom, praying that Naru would soon stop talking. She clutched her bag tightly against her stomach, a muscle spasming in her cheek. Luna discreetly tucked behind her legs, she licked her paw hoping that the action would cover her whisper.  
"What's wrong, Usagi?" She murmured, barely audible in the crowded hallway. Usagi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, the memories of last night unpleasant and unwelcome to her ears. She pinched her lips tighter.  
"Seems as if it wasn't a dream after all." She grumbled tensely, closing her eyes.  
Luna trotted to the window that looked out from the third floor, watching the students go their separate ways.  
"What's going to happen to me Luna?" Usagi asked, not meaning it as a question, more of a call for help. Swallowing hard, she forced more words out, trying to speak over Naru's blather. Luna couldn't answer, partly because she was a cat, and mostly because it was too difficult to say. Usagi already felt the overwhelming responsibility of becoming a Sailor Guardian weigh down on her. There was no way she could do this alone.  
Outside, grey clouds hung low over the city, the tops of buildings covered in opaque mist. A couple drops of rain struck the glass, rebounding and running cleanly off the side, leaving a trail of spots in its wake. A rumble of thunder sounded in the distance though there was no lightning in sight. The rain fell harder, fat drops pounding on the window like tiny bullets, warping the view and draining the sound of the chatter out. Students outside rushed into buildings, covering their heads with bags and books as they ran for shelter, except for a tiny blue-haired figure on the walk that instead hunched herself over in order to protect her books, not fearing the rain in the slightest.  
Usagi watched the girl with bored fascination, mouth turned down into a solid frown.  
How am I going to survive the year?


End file.
